


bundles of love wrapped in fur

by Kellyscams



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hooking up, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, Neighbors, One Night Stands, cranky!seb, mischievous pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris's dog keeps getting out of the yard and ending up at his neighbor's -- cranky cat guy, Sebastian. Until one afternoon, the tables turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bundles of love wrapped in fur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittyseb (lostromanianpuppy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostromanianpuppy/gifts), [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts), [ViperSeven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperSeven/gifts).



**Your fleabag is in my _yard_ again.**

Chris sighs at the text and slips into his shoes. No need to bother checking for any more information than that. He already knows where to go -- Sebastian’s, the cranky cat guy a few doors down. Honestly, he’s got no clue how Dodger keeps getting out of the front yard, but, every few days, this happens. And every few days, sure enough, he gets a text from the cranky cat guy down the block that Chris’s sweet little dog is bothering that ugly cat. 

Okay, that’s not fair. That cat’s not ugly at all. In fact, it’s actually really cute. Big and fluffy and orange. Floppy ears. A Scottish Fold, if Chris isn’t mistaken. 

Another text comes in as Chris is grabbing Dodger’s leash. He checks it as he heads out the door. 

**Hurry up! This mangy mutt is scaring my cat!**

Chris rolls his eyes and has an urge to text Sebastian back that his cat needs to toughen up. Again, not fair. The cat’s a cat, and even though Dodger is hopping around the front yard barking his head off because he wants to play, the poor cat doesn’t know that. 

By the time he gets there, Dodger is dancing around in circles by the front window and Sebastian is trying to shoo him away while the cat sits on the window sill meowing. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Chris says as he hustles up the front path and pats his thigh. “Get over here, you dope.”

Dodger tilts his head at him and leans his weight down on his front paws like Chris is playing a game. Chris tries to call him again, only for Dodger to come bounding over and leap at him so quickly it knocks him to the ground. Laughing so hard he grabs hold of his chest, Chris wrestles around with his beloved pup for a few moments before finally getting the leash on him. 

“I know, I know,” he chuckles as Dodger takes to licking his face. “I love you, too.” 

“Perhaps if you took better care of that thing, you wouldn’t have to collect him every few days from _my_ yard.” 

Chris glances up. Sebastian is standing above him. Arms folded in front of his chest, nose crinkled as he peers back down at Dodger. For one second, Chris stops breathing. Like he always does when he gets a good look at cranky cat guy. Cause, damn it all, this would be a hell of a lot easier if Sebastian wasn't so fucking beautiful. 

The first time Chris got a call to come pick up Dodger, he was expecting… well… definitely not the lean, long-limbed, bright-eyed beauty that he got. Sebastian looks like someone who stepped out of a fairytale. A prince. Maybe a prince trapped in a state of perpetual crankiness though. 

“I _do_ take care of him,” Chris grumbles as he rises and ends up almost nose to nose with Sebastian. “I told you, I don’t know _how_ he keeps getting out.”

“ _If_ you were taking _care_ of him, I highly doubt he’d be so desperate to escape so often.”

Chris grunts. Next to him, Dodger is chewing on his leash and turning around in circles. Sebastian looks down at him and crinkles his face again.

“He’s harmless,” Chris says. “He just wants to play with you.”

“He scares my cat.”

“What kinda person doesn’t like _dogs_ anyway?” Chris grumbles and tows Dodger away from Prince Sebastian, the cranky cat guy. “Do you hate rainbows and sunshine, too?”

“I do not _hate dogs_ ,” Sebastian says as though Chris drawing such a conclusion is completely absurd, then calls after him. “Just _that_ one! And I’m not overly fond of his _owner_!”

About to shout back a similar sentiment, Chris glances over his shoulder and, instead of shouting, gobbles his statement back down. Sebastian is already going back inside and that ass is just… Chris sighs. He shouldn’t be thinking about his cranky neighbor’s ass. He just shouldn’t. 

A week and two-trips-to-pick-up-Dodger-again later, and Chris as just about reached his cranky cat guy limit. No matter how beautiful he is, being scolded every few days over his fluffy pooch sees him trying to figure out just how Dodger is getting out to keep it from happening. After several lectures and judgey eyes, Chris is done. It doesn’t help that _every_ time he sees those lips and looks into those eyes and hears that voice, his body buzzes and his head spins and his toes curls. Whatever _that’s_ all about isn’t going to lead to good things. Those fantasies Chris has in the shower are about all he can handle. 

But no matter what he does, he just can’t seem to figure out Dodger’s trick. There’re no holes under or in the fence, and Chris doubts he’s actually jumping over the thing. 

Chris is still out in his front yard when he sees Sebastian coming down the block. Immediately looking over his shoulder, Chris double checks for Dodger. Sure enough, the fur ball is still in the yard. Chasing a butterfly at the moment after it landed on his nose. Chris smiles. Then looks back at Sebastian and grimaces. 

Only Sebastian isn’t paying any attention to him. Instead, he’s looking up the tree he’s next to. Even gets up on his toes like that’ll make him tall enough to see into the higher branches. He shakes his head and then gets down on his hands and knees by the nearest car. Looks under it for a moment before sighing and getting back up. Sebastian just stands there for a moment. Appears to be a little lost, like maybe he’s trying to figure out what to do next.

Before continuing, Sebastian happens to flick his gaze over to Chris. His entire face flushes and he glances away, moving on as though he didn’t see Chris at all. Chris goes back to what he was doing. Which isn’t much of anything because no matter what he does, he has no idea how Dodger is getting out. 

After a little more searching, Chris is about to give up altogether, when Dodger starts whining at something under the picnic table. He’s spinning in circles, tail wagging like crazy, as he hops up and down and whines some more. 

“What’s the matter, boy?” Chris asks and actually waits for an answer before going over there himself to check. 

Much to his surprise, two big, bright eyes peer up at him. A soft, pitiful sounding _mew_ cries out for a little help. Because caught in a tangled up, rag of a shirt, is a little orange, Scottish Fold. Oh the irony. 

Chris smiles and laughs at the poor thing’s predicament, guiding Dodger away so he doesn’t scare the cat anymore than it already is. 

“It’s okay, little guy,” Chris comforts as he reaches under the table. “Dodger’s not gonna hurt you.” The cat meows again. “Really, I promise.”

It takes a little coaxing, but Chris manages to get him out from under there with minimal damage to his hands and arms. Just a few minor scratches and bite marks that are easy enough to deal with. 

“You _are_ cute,” Chris comments once he gets the cat safely inside. He’s cradled in Chris’s arms, amazingly still for a cat -- with a dog hopping around Chris’s feet at that.

It’s a hot day out and Chris has no idea how long the thing’s been running around outside, so he puts him down in front of Dodger’s water bowl. Sure enough, the cat dives right in. Dodger watches the cat for a second before peering up at Chris. 

“You can share,” Chris remarks, adding a pat to Dodger’s head. “He’s thirsty.” 

And playful, it would seem, since, just seconds later, he’s pawing at the water and splashing it across Chris’s kitchen floor. Chris chuckles and runs his hand across the cat’s back. The cat trembles first before easing into the petting and arching his back. 

“Alright, little guy,” Chris says. “Let’s get you home.”

Chris doesn’t have the number stored in his phone, but he knows which is Sebastian’s. Even if it wasn’t accompanied with a series of _come get your stupid dog_ texts, he’d know it. 

**I have something that belongs to you.**

He sends it, unable to help feeling a small sense of satisfaction when he sees the green checkmark appear next to the message. 

It takes longer for Sebastian to get to his place than it normally takes Chris. Sebastian, Chris realizes, had been looking for his cat. In the bit of time it takes for him to get there, Chris has kinda fallen in love with this silly, little ball of orange fur who curiously pokes at things and rubs up against Chris’s legs and teasingly swats at petting fingers. So has Dodger, if the way he rolls over for him and lets him crawl all over his back and tug at his ears is any indication. And if it’s not, the way he immediately hovers over him protectively when there’s a knock at the door sure is. 

The knock itself is mild and timid. Awkward. The tension and embarrassment already shining through. 

“Coming!” Chris says pleasantly. 

On the other side of the door, Sebastian stands stiff and unsure. Eyes on his toes and fingers fiddling. He looks up at Chris and blushes. 

“Uh… you said…”

“That I have something of yours?” Chris grins. “Sure do.” He steps aside and waves him in. “Right over there.”

Sebastian clears his throat and awkwardly steps into the house. He doesn’t say another word until he spots his cat. Then he lights up like a kid in a candy shop. 

“Oliver!” he shouts and Chris’s heart actually glows a little. Oliver. The little orange cat’s name is Oliver. Sebastian sprints over there and gathers the cat -- _Oliver_ \-- in his arms. And, for a cat, Oliver appears overjoyed to see him. “You scared me, baby. Don’t do that.” 

Oliver meows in response and nuzzles against him and purrs. Even bops Sebastian’s cheek and Sebastian laughs and kisses the top of his head. 

“ _Da_ ,” he chuckles. “ _Si eu te iubesc._ ” 

While they’re happily reuniting, Dodger must want to get in on all the love and affection since he starts licking Sebastian’s ear. He startles Sebastian so much that he falls flat on his butt and gasps. Oliver just leaps out of his arms and hops around Dodger’s legs. The two of them skitter back into the kitchen.

“Wait…” Sebastian says softly. “Oliver…” 

“We’ve been ditched,” Chris chuckles. Coming over and offering a hand to help his disgruntled guest back to his feet. “They like each other.”

Sebastian looks at the offered hand and reluctantly takes it, and Chris is suddenly struck with the realization that this is the first physical contact between them. Ever. A shock runs through him. 

“Um, so…” Sebastian shuffles his feet. “Thank you. For… taking care of him.”

“Yeah.” Chris folds his arms over his chest. Gloating. Just a little. “Maybe if you took better care of him…”

Sebastian huffs and pulls away. 

“ _Rahat_ ,” he mutters, and Chris is now positive he’s cursing at him. “It had to be _you_ , right?”

“You’re _lucky_ it was me,” Chris shoots back. “That cat’s adorable and I’m pretty sure worth a pretty penny, too.”

“Oh, so what you’re saying is after _all_ the times I could’ve sent _your_ mutt to the pound, _one_ time you help me and I should just be _infinitely_ grateful?”

That’s not what he meant and, of course, now Chris feels incredibly bad for his comment. Oliver clearly means a whole lot to Sebastian, and even though Dodger gets on his nerves, he’s always sure to get him back to Chris. Even if he’s a pain about it, he’s never made him feel like he wouldn’t do it every time it happens. 

“No,” Chris mutters. “I didn’t… I just meant…”

“What do you want me to do?” Sebastian interrupts. “You want me to get down on my _knees_ and thank you?”

The second the words leave those sinfully gorgeous lips, Sebastian’s eyes go wide. Chris’s eyes follow in suit. That pale, golden skin turns dark crimson.

“I…” Chris shakes his head. “I mean… I didn’t… say that… I…” 

Who moves first, Chris isn’t sure. He just knows that the feels of those sinfully gorgeous lips against his is even more incredible than his imagination ever made them out to be. 

Sebastian groans against him, and seems to like the way Chris’s beard feels against his cheek whenever Chris moves a certain way, so he keeps doing that. Without fail, it gets a moan every time.

Seconds later, Sebastian _is_ on his knees. He’s working Chris’s pants down, and as much as Chris wants that mouth around his cock, he stops him with knotted fingers through his hair before he can do it. Sebastian peers up at him. Bright eyes needy and full of lustful want. He whimpers. 

“You want that?” Chris asks, and Sebastian nods, frantically. “Then, _ask_ first.”

“ _Vă rog,_ ” he murmurs. “P-please. Chris. Please…” 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Chris groans and eases Sebastian’s mouth onto his cock. 

Sebastian’s mouth is heaven. Moist heat engulfing him in every perfect way. Moving back and forth. Tight. Tongue swirling as he swallows him into the back of his throat. It’s been a few years since Chris has sucked cock and he can only hope he’s ever been _half_ as good as Sebastian is. 

“ _Fuck_ , Seb…” he moans. “Oh… so good… you’re so _fucking_ good…”

That seems to spur him on even more and Sebastian starts sucking with even more enthusiasm, those big eyes sparkling under Chris’s praise. 

Chris pets over his head. “You like that, don’t you? Me telling you how good you are.” Those eyes fall closed and Seb’s hips thrust forward. “ _Oh_ , you _do_. You’re gonna be good for me, Sebastian?” 

Mouth still stretched over Chris’s cock, Sebastian whimpers and nods. His hands clench at the ends of Chris’s shirt. He draws him in deeper, and Chris grunts as this building orgasm rolls over him. Bliss washes through his body as he empties out into Sebastian’s mouth, who eagerly sucks him all down, lapping gently at the end and then kissing Chris’s knee. 

“Oh shit…” Chris breathes, his breaths still backed up and his heart still drumming. “That was…” Still on his knees in front of him, Sebastian gives him this pleased, little smirk. So very cat-like. “C’mere, you,” Chris growls, and lifts him up.

Sebastian rises willingly, moaning as he does. He ends up with his back pressed up against Chris’s chest. Those skinny jeans of his are difficult to get off, but Sebastian doesn’t seem to care if they’re on or not. He just grinds back against Chris while Chris palms the erection trying to burst free.

“Chris… Chris…” Sebastian pants. “Oh, _Chris_ , I… I wanna… _mmm_ … Chris… can I…”

Oh, if he keeps _that_ up, Chris’s gonna be hard again in minutes. Chris kisses the side of his neck, sucking pretty red marks there. 

“Yeah?” He peppers more kisses and bites into Seb’s shoulder. “Are you gonna thank me for today?”

“Th-thank you…” he whines. “Oh, _please_ …” 

“Mm-mm.” Sebastian’s knees are shaking. “Say _thank you, Chris_.”

He whines again. Leans his head back against Chris’s shoulder and bites down on his lower lip. 

“Thank you… thank you, Chris…”

“You’re very welcome, Sebastian. Go on now. Let it out.”

He does. With a cry and a whimper and Chris’s name on his lips. His knees finally buckle as the front of his pants dampen, but Chris keeps him up and guides him to the couch where they both collapse into a heap onto it. Sebastian, still so much like a cat, nuzzles against him while Chris continues to pet him and kiss him and whisper to him. 

“So good, Sebastian,” he says. “That was so good.” As he settles down, Chris chuckles. “I have no idea where it came from…” Sebastian buries his face further into Chris’s chest. “But I’m glad it did.” 

Sebastian whimpers and says something into Chris’s shirt. Chris slips his fingers under that soft chin and gently coaxes his gaze back up. 

“What was that?”

“I said…” He blushes. “I wanted to do that for the longest time. And I don’t hate your dog.”

Chris laughs. “No? And I… wanted to, too.”

“Yeah? No, I don’t.” Sebastian shakes his head. “I mean, your dog. I don’t hate him. You wanted to?”

Yes, he has. Chris has been _dying_ for this ever since the moment he laid eyes on Sebastian. Cranky cat guy and all. 

“Yeah. I thought you hated me though otherwise I’d’ve asked you out or something.”

Sebastian sighs. “I’m sorry, Chris. Oliver was a gift from my mom and step-dad and when your dog first…” He twists his lips. “Not an excuse for my behavior. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Oliver,” Chris muses. “Is that…”

“Oliver and Company?” Sebastian giggles. “Yes.” His cheeks burn. “I know, it’s--”

“My dog’s name is Dodger.”

Eyes going wide, Sebastian blinks at him and then dissolves into a fit of laughter. Over in the corner of the room, on the dog bed, Dodger is curled up with Oliver snuggled next to him. Chris’ll be fine if they stay like that for a while, so long as he and Sebastian get to do the same. 

Which they do. Curled up in Chris’s couch watching singing cats and dogs traipse through New York City. With Oliver napping contently on Chris’s lap and Dodger’s head on Sebastian’s. 

 

.

 


End file.
